


Day 9: Special Traditions

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: 12 Days Of JayTim [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, M/M, day 9: special traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue





	Day 9: Special Traditions

\---

Tim and Jason lay in bed curled in to each other. Jason had Tim resting half on his chest, they younger mans head tilted to the side, ear pressed against Jason's chest listening to Jason's heart beat. One of Jason's arms lay over Tim's waist as he held him, the smaller mans head was resting on Jason's other arm. 

They slept peacefully together. 

A book was on the floor by the bed. Anyone that looked at it would know that it had fallen off the bed from the way the pages bent under the weight of the book and the strange position it rested in. 

It had been a kind of tradition for a while. 

Tim was nearly always alone on Christmas before he was taken in by Bruce, but even then he would be found in the library late Christmas Eve the same book in his hands each time. 

Even before they moved in with each other Tim would always curl up with Jason, reading aloud from the book as lights glittered from the Christmas tree and Christmas lights twinkling from the windowsill, lighting up the apartment inside. 

\---


End file.
